


Snape's Snakelet, Books 1-3

by Seasnake



Series: Son of a Snake [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Familiars, Good Severus Snape, Pre-Canon, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Severitus, Slytherin Harry, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasnake/pseuds/Seasnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape and Lily never had their falling out. Snape went undercover for Dumbledore among The Death Eaters and Lily pretended to marry her friend James. With Voldemort dead Severus devotes himself to raising his son, Harry.</p><p>One female original character as Harry's pet snake but otherwise cannon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snape's Snakelet, Books 1-3

**Author's Note:**

> Changes: Snape’s much happier but I tried to keep him in character. Dumbledore’s been forced to give the Slytherin students more attention.
> 
> I apologize for the brief mention of American wizards but as I am American I couldn't resist.

            Severus had many regrets. He should have told Malfoy to stuff it and killed the Dark Lord when he had the chance. Even further back than that, maybe he should have asked the sorting hat to put him in Ravenclaw. He’d killed people, tortured innocents, for what? The secret of the Horcruxes?  A few coded leaders that let the Ministry prepare for the worst attacks? Lily was an auror he should have joined her but he’d been young and stupid. He’d craved power and a sense of belonging. At the time the choice seemed ideal, learn the dark arts from Voldemort, make Lily proud of him, revenge on Potter and his gang, and the potential to protect Lily against the winning side no matter how the war turned out.

 

            In addition to his foolish younger self, he blamed Dumbledore. The manipulative bastard was all too pleased to have a spy in the Dark Lord’s ranks. He encouraged Severus’ foolhardy plan to join the Death Eaters as a double agent. Then he couldn’t even properly protect Lily.

 

            Traditionally, the potions master was the head of Slytherin house. But as a single parent, he couldn’t take the extra responsibility. All the staff had been very understanding, almost to the point of annoying pity. Septima Vector, the Arithmancy professor, became head of Slytherin. While she was most popular with the Ravenclaw students, she didn’t tolerate nonsense and would be able to keep the house in line.

 

<0>

            “Absolutely not!”

 

“I don’t like this anymore than you do.” Snape growled at his in-laws, Harry sat in his lap, blissfully too young to comprehend the situation. “I’ll pay rent.”

 

“What are we supposed to tell the neighbors?” Petunia’s increasingly fat oaf of a husband grumbled.

 

“I’m your widowed brother-in-law. Normally I live at the boarding school but need a place to stay during the summer which you ever so kindly provided.”

 

“I won’t have your magic nonsense, in this house,” Petunia sniffed.

 

“Neither would I. We’ll stay clear of your delicate sensibilities, like we’ve always done.” He spoke then had to swallow thickly when he realized he said ‘we’ out of habit.

 

“I won’t be putting my son in danger,” Dursly narrowed his beady eyes.

 

“Like it or not there is magic in this world. If anything you’ll be safer having me around to ward it off. Do you know how many springies and gnomes Lily chased out of your gardens and basement without you noticing? Naturally not. You chastised her at every turn yet she still went out of her way to keep you protected and curse free. She never asked for thanks. This her son! One month under your roof, that’s all he needs. It’s the only way she can take care of him now.”

 

            There was silence after his rant, Dursley shocked and Petunia contemplative and, for just a brief moment, remorseful.

 

“Alright,” she said.

 

“Petunia?” her husband looked at her.

 

“Yes, Vernon.” Even though she had purposefully chosen to live as a stereotypical house wife, she could still put her foot down like she used to as a girl. Her husband submitted to her gaze so she turned back to Severus. “You can stay for the summer. Only for the summer. And I mean it, any of that nonsense…”

 

“Acknowledged.”

 

“And it’s our house. We can rent the rooms out to someone else during the year.”

 

“Whatever you want.” Snape looked down at his infant son, it was good enough.

 

<0>

            Dudley, was a bully, plain and simple. Petunia was populating the planet with more oafs like herself and her husband. Good thing they only had one. He had just enough brains in his head to be polite whenever Severus was around and only pick on Harry when his back was turned. And when Severus did discipline the pig, Dudley would whine to his mother. Petunia decided that living under ‘her’ roof gave her the right to nag Severus whenever she felt like it. Regardless of how many times he scared her off she kept coming back. On her bolder days she’d threaten to throw them out. Not a real threat considering they needed his rent money to maintain their current style of living. But really, having her talk at him was punishment enough.

 

So, he and Harry spent their summers in the muggle world, doing their best to ignore the Dursleys.

 

            To avoid the hassle of celebrity, Harry attended muggle school and commuted to either Hogwarts or Spinner’s End when classes ended. Because The Death Eaters were complete imbeciles when it came to anything non-magical he also went by Harrison Snape in the muggle world. If someone did find out they’d just assume it was a lie to simplify things for the stupid muggles.

 

<0>

            Severus did not want to be a teacher. He hated children. He could only put up with Harry by counting to ten and reminding himself that patience now would result in a proper adult later. This only served to shorten his patience with the other students’ parents. Having a child was a privilege. He almost lost it the first time one of his students showed signs of abuse. Dumbledore had to all but lock him in his office while he contacted child services.

 

            He worked for Dumbledore because the old man was the only one who would both hire him and be capable of protecting Harry. Dumbledore refused to testify, even in a closed trial, that Snape had been working for him from start. He insisted it was safer that way but he wasn’t the one who had to carry around the stigma of being an ex-Death Eater. Dumbledore planned to send him back undercover if the Dark Lord rose again, he knew it. Severus never agreed to that but he didn’t argue pointlessly with the old man.

 

            The professor’s quarters of Hogwarts were not designed with single parents in mind. Regardless, Harry had already lost his mom, Severus would take care of him himself not give him to nannies. So the dungeon rooms were extended as need be and the house elves watched Harry while he was in class.

 

Harry was the worst kept secret of the school. Occasionally showing up at dinners or holidays and any student that went to office hours could see Harry’s toys in the corner of Snape’s and McGonagall ’s offices. They didn’t know where he lived but it wasn’t hard to believe that the “chosen one” was getting extra training from Hogwarts teachers.

 

            Harry was intelligent and imaginative so he was already a deft hand at beginners’ charms and transfiguration. As for potions, Harry had mixed results. He was a good kid but had serious problems following directions. Give him steps 1 through 5 and he would somehow do them out of order, miss step 3, or otherwise bungle it. After loosing his temper, yelling, and subsequently apologizing to his boy, Severus started Harry on a more intuition based approach. Harry did better when going slowly, adding smaller measurements of ingredients until it felt and looked right. Usually those who made potions with “a touch’ of that and “a dash” of this rather than proper measurements drove Severus mad but somehow Harry got the correct results. If he showed a bit more patience with difficult students after teaching Harry, nobody had to know.

<0>

 

            Being a father was not good for Snape’s nerves, he’d almost had several heart attacks thanks to the boy’s stupid antics, climbing on things, exploring, trying to cook, and goddamn accidentally apparating onto the roof of a building when he was seven. Not least of these scares was when he found the boy hissing at the portrait of a snake. As if waking up crying to dreams of green light and his mother’s scream weren’t enough he had also somehow inherited the Dark Lord’s skills.

 

            In addition to speaking with venomous snakes, Harry somehow had a talent and love for flying. Lily liked the freedom of flying but never played Quiddich and Severus preferred to keep both feet on the ground but somehow Harry rode a broom like a professional. If Severus didn’t know better he’d think the charms Lily cast to make him look like James also gave him some of Potter’s abilities. Wouldn’t that be a trick? Part Voldemort and part Potter.

<0>

Despite Severus’ best intentions, he couldn’t keep Malfoy out of his life. They had been classmates, Lucius almost convinced him to join Voldemort, would have succeeded if Lily hadn’t spoken up. With the war over, the Malfoys free of charges, and Narcissa being his relative, avoidance couldn’t be maintained. Dumbledore was no help, he prescribed to the “keep your enemies closer” strategy.

 

The Malfoys wouldn’t assist in The Dark Lord’s return, they weren’t that loyal, but they would go running to him the second he returned to power. Thus, as far as they knew, Severous had only turned double agent near the end of the war. And he was taking care of Harry only as a magic tutor and godfather.

 

Lucius’s son was the same age as Harry, they’d be at Hogwarts together no matter what so Severus let the boys be introduced to each other. When Narcissa, not Lucius, was present, Severus trusted her more of the two. Fortunately, Harry found Draco a bit annoying and didn’t ask for many play dates.

 

Unlike her husband, Narccissa wasn’t stupid. As an ambitious girl she’d happily followed her fanatic family, mad sister, and The Dark Lord but becoming a mother had mellowed her considerably. Severus could have a productive conversation with her.

 

“How long do you think until the Dark Lord returns?” Snape asked one afternoon at the Malfoy manor. They were reading in the lounge while the boys ran amok. They had been playing chess at the coffee table until they got bored. Draco’s chess pieces shuffled in place, waiting for the boys to return to the half-played game. Harry was better than most children but still couldn’t sit still all day.

 

“Pardon me?” That got her attention.

 

“Dumbledore theorizes a decade.”

 

“He’s dead.”

 

“Yes, and how much longer do you suppose he will stay that way?” Severus kept his eyes on The Profit, ignoring her distress.

 

“What do you want, Severus?”

 

“Simply making discussion. Your sister will want a bedroom, I imagine. And you should make plans to convert the cellar into a jail.”

 

“Enough,” she interrupted. “He’s not coming back.”

 

“And if he does? Assuming Dumbledore’s timeframe holds true, Draco will be 16 and already friends with The Boy Who Lived, The Dark Lord will be thrilled.”

 

“What do you want?” She repeated.

 

Severus put aside his paper, now was the time for confrontation. “Lily Evans asked me to watch after her son. Will you do the same for yours?”

 

“How dare you…”

 

“If you invite Belatrix back into this house what do you think will happen?”

 

“She would love Draco.”

 

“Until the Dark Lord ordered her to kill him. You’ve seen him sentence his followers to death for innocent mistakes or less. Surely you remember that boy who was five minutes late to the meeting.” Riddle had made an example out of that new follower by torturing him for an hour.

 

“Stop it.”

 

“And his regime, you’re a Black, you know the dangers of inbreeding. Blood purity is nice in theory but without any muggles, how long until birth defects become the norm? Two generations? Three? Not that his reign will last that long. Once he manages to take over the isles he’ll turn his attention to the continent or the Americas. And we all know how that will end.” American wizards were not discussed in polite company.

 

            Narcsisa got to her feet, with less grace than she normally displayed. “Get out of my house, Severus.”

 

“Very well.” He set aside the paper and calmly stood. “If you wish to burry your head in the sand I can’t stop you.”

 

“What would you have me do? Throw myself on the mercy of Dumbledore?” She didn’t wait for him to move before talking more.

 

“Dumbledore, may not be trust worthy, but at least he’s not a homicidal, half-blood, psychopath.”

 

“I’m a Black.”

 

“You’re also a mother. You’ll have to decide which is more important.” She looked ready to murder him.

 

            Conveniently, the boys returned at that moment. Harry and Draco talked animatedly about how a Quiddich team might fight a dragon.

“Draco,” Narcissa stopped them. “Harry has to go now, say goodbye.”

 

“Can he please stay a little bit longer? We were in the middle of our game,” he indicated the chess board.

 

“No, he has to go now.” As she hustled them out the door she added quietly, “I won’t mention this to Lucius.”

 

“I’m not a child anymore, Cissy. You’re mistaken if you think I’m intimidated by your boor husband.” He left her in the doorway, confident that she’d make the right decision sooner rather than later.

<0>

Hagrid loved kids and kids loved Hagrid. Dumbledore’s decision to keep the half-giant on staff made sense knowing that fact. Harry was no exception to the rule and often asked permission to visit the groundskeeper’s hut while Severus was working. Being a protective father, Severus was weary at first but Hagrid proved to be a decent babysitter, better than Petunia at least.

 

            Remus Lupin was another presence that Snape would have preferred to be done with. Severus didn’t like the man and was a bit afraid that he might loose control at any second, especially now that his handlers were dead or imprisoned, not that he admitted it. Still, he was loyal and decently intelligent. He had been Lily’s friend and supporter for years and Harry adored him. So he lingered as an acquaintance. He frowned but didn’t disobey when Severus forbid him to be anywhere near Harry within a week of the full moon.

<0> 

            Harry, like most children, really wanted a pet. Severus got him an owl, owls were useful, low maintenance, and didn’t shed. He wanted to leave it at that but could see that his son was lonely. Severus did what he could to relieve it but the boy had a lot of weight on his shoulders. He didn’t understand exactly what happened with Voldemort but he knew his mom was dead, that he shouldn’t talk too much about his family to other people, and he was going to have an important job when he grew up. He was a smart boy, even without Severus saying anything he knew not to trust Draco or other children his age. He needed someone to share secrets and talk to otherwise he’d start talking to the house elves. The creatures were decent enough baby sitters but Severus didn’t trust them with sensitive information.

 

            Reluctantly, he gave Harry a snake. Dumbledore was thrilled, which in itself was worrisome, and promised that Harry could bring his pet when he officially joined Hogwarts classes in a few years. Snape trusted that the old man wanted to keep Harry alive and healthy so he took his advice on what species of snake to purchase. He of course made it clear that a venomous snake would not be his son’s new best friend.

 

Predictably, Harry instantly bonded with the infant cape file snake he was presented. As far as snakes went it was a pretty creature, purple scales and skin with a white stripe and big black eyes. He sat hissing at the creature for several minutes only to look up with a smile and pronounce that it was a female and her name was Melinda. Dumbledore was already plotting familiar magic to teach Harry. Severus wanted to protest but the snake made Harry so very happy that he couldn’t. That and the snake proved to be a new ally in keeping Harry safe. Once Severus had picked up enough Parseltougne and the snake knew enough English to nod or shake her head at his questions, she would happily tattle on Harry in exchange for a pinkie mouse or a saucer of milk. Because he took Melinda everywhere, she always knew when Harry snuck extra snacks or went flying when he wasn’t supposed to. That and the fact that she would rear up from her hiding place around Harry’s neck or arm specifically to snap at the Dursley boy whenever he got too close sealed the deal as far as keeping her around long term.

<0>

 

            Celebrity or not, nobody checked under the bangs of every dark haired boy to visit Diagon Alley. As long as they didn’t say his name in public, or gave him a hat, they could shop undisturbed. Harry was a quiet boy and hated attention from strangers and quickly learned to never introduce himself with his full name. As if he needed another reason to like Hagrid in addition to their shared love of animals, the half-giant could keep most crowds at bay. Which was why Harry went shopping for his wand and school robes with Severus and Hagrid rather than the Malfoys.

 

            Unfortunately, his eleventh birthday corresponded with the pre-school shopping rush. Severus wanted to be there for him getting his wand but really couldn’t be seen with him too much in public. Harry didn’t need to know it, but Hagrid was present because Severus planned to make excuses and spend most of the trip at the apothecary before word could spread that he was spending time with the chosen one.

 

<0>

Harry wanted to take the train to school. It was his first year, it wasn’t an unreasonable request. Severus was supposed to arrive a few days before the beginning of term, usually Harry came with him. That year, Harry convinced him to drop him off at the station early and let him find and ride the train alone. He was eleven, responsible, and knew how to call him if there was any trouble so Snape agreed.

<0> 

           Harry didn’t want to get on the Hogwarts train too early and hung about the station for a little bit watching families come and go. Suddenly, he missed his mom. If she were here everything would be aright, Dad wouldn’t look sad so often, they wouldn’t have to keep so many secrets, and they wouldn’t have to live with the Dursleys, maybe Aunt Petunia would be less angry too.

 

            He was pulled out of these thoughts by someone calling his name. “Potter.”

“Hello Draco.” Harry happily greeted the boy who, although a know-it-all, had been nice to him his whole life.

 

“Good morning, Harrison.” Mrs. Malfoy gracefully bent down to give Harry a brief hug and attempt to smooth out his messy hair. Her touch woke Melinda who muttered something incoherent and started to stir.

 

“Couldn’t get out of taking the train, Potter?” Draco sounded particularly snotty and superior today.

 

“I wanted to, we get to take the boats and everything.”

 

“Yes, Dumbledore enjoys his theatrics,” Mr. Malfoy drawled disapprovingly. The man had always given Harry a bad vibe, especially because Draco was nicer when his father wasn’t around.

 

 _“Are we there yet?”_ Melinda stuck her head out of the collar of his new robes. _“Oh, ferret family.”_

 

“Let your owls out here so they don’t have to be carried in with the luggage,” Mrs. Malfoy suggested. Harry nodded at the good idea and opened Hedwig’s cage.

 

_“Fly?”_

_“No, we’re taking the train.”_ Harry answered without thinking as he released Hedwig who flew pointedly ahead of Draco’s owl.

 

“Impressive,” Mr. Malfoy said. Which reminded Harry that although Draco had met Melinda Mr. Malfoy hadn’t. “But you’re not a child anymore Mr. Potter a bit of discretion will serve you well.”

 

“Yes Sir.” Possibly sensing Harry’s unease, Mrs. Malfoy intervened then.

 

            “Why don’t you find a seat, Harry? We’ll be waiting for Crab and Goyle a bit longer. Now, Draco,” she pulled her own son in for a hug and to fuss with his appearance.

 

“Mother.”

 

“Oh hush. You will send us an owl, Harry.”

 

“Of course, Mrs. Malfoy.” Harry pushed his trolley towards the train, happy to have an excuse to leave Mr. Malfoy and to let Draco say goodbye to his mom. If his mom was alive, he’d never complain about her fixing his hair like Draco did.

 

            Melinda had ducked back under his shirt so nobody saw her as he got on the train and started looking for a compartment. Several older students were making a fuss about a boy’s pet tarantula. Harry went to find a quieter spot. He located an empty compartment near the back of the train.

 

            Harry was busy trying to pick up his trunk and put it in the luggage rack when another first year disturbed him.

 

“Excuse me, have you seen my toad?” A nervous boy stopped in the doorway. “He keeps getting away from me.”

 

“No sorry. Is it a wizarding toad or a muggle one?” Harry asked.

 

“My gran got him for me. He’s from Diagon Alley.”

 

“Then don’t worry. He’ll come back. All those pets are able to find their owners, just like owls can.” The boy still looked a little sad so Harry continued. “Melinda likes to look around too but she never goes far.” Harry pulled down his collar so the boy could see Melinda wrapped around his neck.

 

“Well, okay,” the boy looked a little more cheerful as he left.

 

            Fed up with his luggage, Harry got out his wand. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was going to do but was disturbed before he could.

 

“Are you doing magic?” A girl, already wearing her school robes, and pulling her trunk behind her stood in the hallway.

 

“I was going to try.”

 

“Let’s see then.” She joined him in the compartment.

 

Self-consciously Harry cleared his throat and squinted at his trunk. He called up an old memory of him levitating a plush owl through the air and his dad smiling and praising him for it. “Levitate,” he did his best imitation of his dad’s stern voice. The trunk obeyed him grudgingly and lurched into the air. It took quite a bit of glaring on Harry’s part but he made it float. He almost dropped it at the end and pushed it the rest of the way onto the rack with his hands.

 

“That wasn’t a real spell, was it?” The girl said.

 

“Not really,” Harry admitted. “I was just trying to focus the accidental magic I used to do.”

 

“Well, I’ve been practicing the real spells, just simple things so far but they’ve all worked for me.”  She got out her own wand, rather fancy and decorated with vines. “Wingardium leviosa,” her luggage also started to float. She had it almost overhead when Draco arrived.

 

“What are you doing?” The sudden interruption startled the girl and she lost her spell. Harry had to lunge forward and her catch her trunk before it fell all the way. Crab and Goyle, used to being the muscle, helped Harry get the girl’s luggage in the rack while she turned angrily on Draco.

 

“Couldn’t you see I was concentrating? What were you thinking interrupting me like that?”

 

“Most people don’t do magic on the train.”

 

            Harry tuned out their bickering and sat down by the window as Crab and Goyle packed away both their luggage and Draco’s. Draco and the girl apparently ran out of steam and were just giving each other huffy looks, Harry took it as an opportunity.

 

“Excuse me, I didn’t get your name.”

 

“Oh, how rude of me,” the girl shrugged off her confrontation with Draco. “I’m Hermione Granger. And you are?”

 

“Harry, Harry Potter.”

 

“Are you really? I’ve read all about you.” Like a good friend, Draco jumped in before she could continue on a topic that made Harry uncomfortable.

 

“I’m Draco Malfoy. This is Crab and Goyle.”

 

“Pleasure,” Hermione said without sounding particularly enthused.

 

            With five people in their compartment nobody else really bothered them on the train ride, leaving them to talk.

 

            “I want to be in Gryffindor myself, it sounds like the best,” Hermione said which made Draco scoff.

 

“Best for imbeciles.”

 

“My mom was in Gryffindor,” Harry reminded Draco coldly.

 

Draco shrugged this off and kept talking. “I’m going to be in Slytherin.”

 

“Aren’t all the bad witches and wizards in Slytherin?” Hermione frowned.

 

“That’s a lie.” Harry hated the house stereotypes whenever he heard them, it was an excuse to bully people and obviously not true. “Sure, Voldemort was in Slytherin but so was Merlin and my godfather. My godfather spied on Voldemort for Dumbledore.” Being muggleborn, Hermionie didn’t flinch at the name as the other boys in the compartment did. “And Sirius Black was a Gryffindor and supposed to be my father’s best friend and he still betrayed them.”

 

            Hermione seemed a little stunned by this and the three boys knew Harry well enough not to comment on the matter.

 

“I’ll be in Slytherin regardless, my whole family was.” Draco recovered and quickly redirected the topic.

 

“It really does run in families then?” Hermione asked. “That sounds ridiculous, I’m not the same person as my parents.”

 

“Being in the same house doesn’t mean you’re the same it just means you can get along,” Harry explained. “You know how people have different styles of learning? The houses are supposed to group people based on that and stuff.”

 

“Yeah, if the whole school was one house the Slytherin and Gryfindor kids would kill each other.”

 

“You’ll be in Gryffindor, then, Harry?” she asked politely this time.

 

“I’ll let the hat decide, that’s its job after all.” Harry shrugged.

 

“If it sorts me into Hufflepuff I think I’ll quit,” Draco said dramatically, which made Crab and Goyle chuckle.

 

“Yeah, they’re practical and have common sense, you wouldn’t fit in at all,” Harry retorted. Which made Crab and Goyle laugh more and Draco turn pink.

 

            It didn’t feel that long before they reached Hogwarts. They disembarked and Harry easily spotted Hagrid and led the others towards him.

 

            “Ello there Harry.”

 

“Hi Hagrid.” Harry smiled up at the large man. Hermionie didn’t bother to be polite as she gaped up at him. “First years, over ‘ere.” Hagrid collected everyone then led them to the boats. “Four to a boat.” Harry could see that Draco wanted him to be the fourth in his boat with Crab and Goyle but Harry got in next to Hermionie. The boy who still didn’t have his toad and a dark-skinned boy Harry didn’t recognize joined them.

 

            Harry poked Melinda until she stuck her head out enough to watch them approach the castle from the lake, it was a beautiful view. McGonagall met the first years at the entrance to the feast hall and then led them inside.

 

“It’s enchanted to look like the sky, I read about it Hogwarts A History,” Hermione stumbled over the last word but spoke proudly of her knowledge. Draco dramatically rolled his eyes and was about to say something snotty but Harry silenced him with a glare.

 

            Harry looked up and down the teacher’s table, most of whom he knew. He tried not to pay special attention to his dad but did wave at Flitwick. Just like he had heard stories about, the sorting hat was brought out. It sang a song and then McGonagall started to read names alphabetically.

 

 _“Potter, not Snape.”_ Harry reminded himself. He spared a glance to make sure Melinda was out of sight. Then again, the other boy was still carrying his newly recovered toad so maybe he wouldn’t get in trouble.

 

Hermione’s name was called right after Goyle went to the Slytherin table. The hat considered her for a minute before announcing, “Ravenclaw!” Harry clapped along with the blue table. The toad boy turned out to be Neville Longbottom, Harry thought he had heard that name somewhere before but couldn’t place it. Of course, Draco was promptly sent to Slytherin and seemed very proud of it.

 

“Potter, Harry,” McGonagall called and everyone immediately started whispering. Harry bit the inside of his cheek and did his best to ignore it all as he sat down on the stool.

 

“Curious, very curious,” Harry could hear the hat inside his head.

 

“Hi,” Harry thought back loudly.

 

“We finally meet, Mr. Snape, I’ve heard much about you,” the hat chuckled in response.

 

“You know about me?”

 

“Not much happens in this school I don’t know about. Any preferences?”

 

“Wherever you think is best.”

 

“Very brave, eager to prove yourself, not a bad mind either. You’d do well in Gryffindor but that snake of yours, best save you the trouble of old prejudices and put you in…Slytherin!”

 

            Harry happily got off the stool and was surprised to be met with stunned silence. But the Slytherin table quickly got their act together and started clapping.

            When Harry sat down, Draco shook his hand and Dad gave him a nod from the teacher’s table.

<0>

 

Harry’d seen the Slytherin common room before but not the bedrooms. It was soothing to listen to the waves through the window and watch the fish while lying in bed. The room was also large enough that Melinda’s terrarium didn’t bother his housemates.

 

“You’re hair’s a mess, Potter.” Zabini said the next morning. Self-consciously, Harry tried to flatten it which got Melinda’s attention.

_“I like your hair, don’t change your hair.”_ Melinda sounded so offended that Harry had to laugh. Zabini gave him a confused look so he explained.

 

“Melinda likes to nest in it.” He reached over and patted her head.

 

“See?” Malfoy managed to whine and sound superior at the same time. “He carries a snake around, you can’t say he’s not a Slytherin.” Harry ignored him.

_“You coming?”_ he asked Melinda. The boys who hadn’t heard him hiss before jumped.

_“Nah, first day will be boring.”_ She made herself comfortable coiled on her rock.

 

“Okay, be good.” Harry wasn’t entirely sure what language he said the last part as he collected all the scrolls and textbooks he would need.

 

            Melinda wasn’t wrong. Most classes didn’t involve actual magic, Flitwick put them to work practicing wrist movements and they talked theory in DADA. In transfiguration they turned toothpicks into needles. Harry had done wandless charms but never wandless transfiguration so he was eager for the practice.

 

            Hermione loved it in Ravenclaw, apparently. Or so she told Harry loudly, several times during their classes together. She didn’t care they had been sorted into different houses or the whispering about Harry, she still happily sat and spoke to him. Draco, naturally, had an opinion on her blood status but after Harry elbowed him in the ribs a few times he didn’t voice it to Hermione’s face.

 

            Draco’s opinion of her improved after Hermione gave a long winded rant about the Gryffindors. ‘Thank goodness she had allowed the hat had put her in Ravenclaw, the Gryffindors were all loud and spent their time goofing off. The boy she sat next to in transfiguration made his toothpick explode. Also they were always late to class, didn’t their prefects give them proper directions to the classrooms? Hers did. Or at least lead them to the classrooms like the Slytherin perfects did.’ Fortunately, there was no house hostility between Slytherin and Ravenclaw so her friendship with Harry didn’t upset their housemates.

 

            Potions was the only class Slytherin and Gryffindor had together. This time Melinda came with him, by Friday she had grown tired of the common room. The Slytherin first years waited in the dungeon for class. Harry had his book out and was re-rereading the first few chapters. As the son of a potions master he wanted to perform well, even though nobody knew his real parentage.

 

“Malfoy!” Ron Weasley shouted as the Gryffindor kids reached the classroom. “What did you do to Potter? He’s supposed to be in Gryffindor.”

 

“It wasn’t Malfoy’s fault it was yours.” Harry answered before Draco could.

 

“What?”  


“The hat said I would do well in Gryffindor except that everyone would be mean to Melinda so it put me in Slytherin.”

 

“Who’s Melinda?” At her name, Melinda slithered out of Harry’s robes. Ron shouted in surprise.

 

            Always with the dramatic timing, that’s when Snape arrived. “Mr. Weasely.” He barked over the noise. “If you are frightened by a non-venomous snake, perhaps you would do better in the muggle world.” He waited for Ron to turn red with embarrassment before saying, with far less malice, “Mr. Potter although you have permission to carry your familiar, I’d recommend keeping it away from your cauldron.”

_“It?”_ Melind hissed moodily.

 

            Snape took roll call then began his customary year-start pop quiz.

“Mr. Weasely, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

 

“I-I don’t know.”

 

“You don’t know? Let’s try again where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?” Ron shook his head. Draco snickered. Harry looked disbelievingly at the blank faces of the Gryffindors, didn’t their upperclassmen warn them to study? The Slytherin first years had been forewarned to know the first few chapters of their potions, transfiguration, and astronomy books because those instructors always jumped right into the curriculum. “Mr. Potter.” Harry had to remind himself to react to that name. “A bezoar?”

 

“A bezoar is a stone in the stomach of a goat, Sir.” Harry answered easily. That was one of the first aid instructions Father had drilled into him as a boy. In case of poison, always use a bezoar.

 

“And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape asked. That was a harder one. Harry tried to remember what he had read from his textbook.

  
“It’s the same plant, Sir.”

 

“Correct.” Harry beamed when he could recognize that his dad was proud. “Mr. Malfoy if you could answer Mr. Weasely’s first question.” He moved onto Draco, perhaps trying to avoid favoritism for Harry.

 

“Asphodel and wormwood are a sleeping potion, Sir. Drink of the Living Death.”

 

“Draught,” Harry whispered.

 

“Excuse me, Draught of the Living Death,” Draco recovered with pureblood raised grace.

 

“Correct, again. Five points to Slytherin for opening your text books.” A couple of Gryffindors groaned, but really what did they expect coming to class unprepared?

 

            Dad, Professor Snape, he needed to remember that, assigned them a boil cure. It was a relatively simple potion but Harry had never tried to make one with a partner before. Malfoy was a pain to work with, next time Harry was teaming with Goyle. As she always did for brewing, Melinda stayed on Harry’s shoulders and away from the cauldron’s potential splash zone.

 

Part way through class Neville’s potion exploded.

“Idiot boy!” Snape shouted at him and ordered Ron to take him to the infirmary. A few students whispered about how harsh he was but Harry ignored them. This was dangerous magic, ‘one careless mistake could turn a cure into a poison’. Neville was covered in boils, proving Dad’s old saying true.

<0>

Harry had never flown on an adult broom, only children’s brooms enchanted with safety spells. Still, it was better than never having flown at all before his first flying lesson. He felt bad for the muggleborn students who had never been on a broom before. He told Draco to stop his boasting when he noticed how nervous it was making Hermione.

 

            Flying lessons were also with the Gryffindors so Harry didn’t get to see Hermione’s first flying attempt, but according to her housmates it didn’t go well. There were several purebloods and half-bloods, not that they were better at magic just that they had seen brooms before, in Gryffindor and Slytherin so Harry didn’t expect much drama from his first flying lesson. Boy was he wrong.

 

            Ron managed to smack himself in the face with his broom, which made everyone, even other Gryffindors laugh. Madam Hooch corrected Draco’s hold on his broom, which made him scowl something fierce, especially when she praised Harry’s posture. “But I taught you how to fly.” Not really, but Harry let him keep his delusion.

 

            Neville Longbottom messed up the first hovering exercise and flew twenty feet in the air before falling. To Harry’s surprise, Madam Hooch failed to catch him with any sort of charm. Neville broke his wrist and she took him to the hospital wing with explicit instructions for everyone to stay on the ground.

 

            “Look what Longbottom dropped,” Draco held up a glass ball. “Imagine his face if I give this a squeeze.”

 

“Give that back, Malfoy!” Weasley lunged for it and Draco laughed and skipped away.

 

“You want it? Maybe I should leave it someplace for Longbottom to find? In a tree?” Draco was being a brat and being cheered on by the other Slytherins.

 

“Come on, Draco, don’t be a bully,” Harry complained.

 

“Stop sniveling, Potter.” Draco dismissed him and got on his broom.

 

            Harry didn’t even think about it before getting on his broom to chase him. “Draco give it back.”

 

“If you want it that badly.” Draco hurled the globe. Harry flew after it and caught it. Only after he had it in his hands did he realize he was on the other side of the courtyard. He hovered down to the stunned faces of both houses.

 

“Why’d you do that?” Weasley asked. Before Harry could answer McGonagall stormed out.

 

“Potter! Malfoy!” She gave them both detention for their escapade and the rest of Slytherin house was annoyed at Harry for weeks for what they perceived as disloyalty.

 

 

<0>

            Hermione, although bossy, was a great friend. Studying with her was the only reason Harry had the marks he did. Draco joined them on and off whenever he needed help. Not that he ever needed help, he was the flawless pureblood heir after all. This came to a head one afternoon when Hermione corrected him one to many times and he felt compelled to insult her.

 

“What do you know, you mudblood?” Hermione looked like she was about to cry. Harry had to stare at him, he didn’t think he’d actually say that to her face. Hermione didn’t say anything before fleeing.

 

“Hermoine?” Harry called after her but she disappeared. “I can’t believe you did that!” he grabbed Draco’s sleeve and led him out of the library.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you, Potter?” Draco complained as Harry dragged him to the dungeons.

 

“Sir!” Harry went straight to his Dad’s office. He wasn’t alone, an upper-class Ravenclaw was there speaking with him.

 

“Potter, don’t you know how to knock?” Dad’s scowl would have frightened away most wizards but Harry knew he would be forgiven.

 

“Sir, Malfoy just called Granger dirty-blood.”

 

“Tattler!” Draco foolishly didn’t notice Snape’s murderous expression.

 

“Excuse me, I have a disciplinary matter to attend to,” he said to the Ravenclaw then bore down on Draco like an angry black storm. After Dad dragged Draco away by his ear, Harry left to return to the library and apologize to Hermione. Sadly she wasn’t there and the few Ravenclaws left behind glared at him. Without other options he returned to the common room for the afternoon.

 

            “Potter!” Draco arrived an hour later, he was flanked by Crab and Goyle.  “You rat, you got me scolded by my mother.”

 

“Good, you deserve it considering you insulted mine!” Harry had had this argument with Draco before over the years of their friendship. He’d backed down then because Draco was his only friend but he stood his ground now because it was important.

 

“Your mother was a mudblood,” Draco was angry enough to actually say it this time. The other Slytherins in the common room all stared at the confrontation.

 

“My mom saved your sorry arse! I didn’t defeat Voldemort she did!” That name caused more flinches than mudblood. “I only lived because she protected me. It was her magic that killed him, not mine.” Harry backed Draco across the room, looming over him like he had seen his Dad do. “Without her your whole family would still be his slaves so you better show some bloody respect, Malfoy!” Draco looked ready to cry, not unlike Hermione did, then bolted to the dormitory.

 

            Most of the other Slytherins whispered to each other but didn’t do anything. “You want to say something?” Harry rounded on Crab and Goyle who were still standing there dumbly. Crab and Goyle shook their heads and quickly made themselves busy in the farthest corner. Harry defiantly sat back down to work on his essay but couldn’t think of much to write. Nobody approached him for a few minutes until a third year girl did.

“Hey, Potter,” she sat down across from him. Harry looked up but didn’t know her name. “That was brave. Truth is, I’m also a half-blood. You’re right, if he’s your friend he shouldn’t talk about your parents that way.” She smiled at him.

 

            Draco and Harry avoided each other like the plague the rest of the evening. Harry got up early to use the showers before Draco woke up. He then went to breakfast and found Hermoine to apologize for Draco being a git. Still, that didn’t prepare anyone for when Draco appeared in the great hall.

 

Mrs. Malfoy must have really scolded Draco because the boy looked like he had sucked on a lemon then reluctantly walked across the hall. “Granger, I’ve come to apologize.” Draco approached her at the Ravenclaw table. Her housemates all gave him dirty looks in case he tried anything. “What I said was inappropriate. You see, my relatives used that word so I said it without considering how offensive it may be.” He didn’t look at Hermione but kept his chin high and stoic. “I don’t think any less of you because of your parentage and I will do my best to never speak in such a way again. If you can forgive me I’d like to continue our previous acquaintance and study partnership.” Draco finished his miniature speech and the Ravenclaw students nodded with approval.

 

“Well…alright, I’ll forgive you,” Hermione decided. Draco nodded formally then walked back to the Slytherin table. The entire feast hall muttered about the display. Several Gryffindors looked like they were about to have aneurisms after witnessing a Slytherin act decently.

 

“What the bloody hell was that?” Pansy hissed.

 

“That was on the orders of my mother, Parkinson,” Draco growled in return. Pansy scoffed but didn’t say anything else.

 

<0>

 

            On Halloween the entire castle was decorated and there was an evening feast. Harry had been in a good mood until he arrived in the fest hall and couldn’t find Hermione. When he asked her housemates they told her that Ron Weasely had insulted her in charms class and she was crying in the bathroom.

 

            For once Harry didn’t stop Draco and the other Slytherins from badmouthing the Gryffindors while they ate. Melinda sat on the table in front of him, drinking form her saucer of milk and suggesting ways to get back at Ron. 

 

            Half-way through the feast, Quirell burst in and shouted that there was a troll in the dungeons before promptly fainting. Almost everyone, including Draco, Harry wasn’t about to let him live that down, started screaming.

 

“Silence!” Dumbledore quieted the panicked students. “Please don’t panic. Now, prefects will take their houses to the dormitories, teachers will follow me to the dungeons.”

 

“Our dorm is in the dungeon,” several Slytherins complained. Dumbledore came down from the teacher’s table with most of the staff following him.

 

“Slytherin, stay behind us, we’ll escort you to your dormitory,” the headmaster explained that he hadn’t forgotten about them.

 

            Harry trailed near the back of the Slytherin pack when something occurred to him. The glanced around but couldn’t spot his Dad so he ran to the nearest perfect. “Gemma, Gemma!”

 

“Potter, what?” she looked down at him.

 

“Hermione Granger, she’s a Ravenclaw. She was in the bathroom, she doesn’t know.”

 

“Her housemates probably got her.” Gemma considered for a second then decided. “Stay with the others, I’ll go check.” Harry looked around but the others had mostly continued on without them and he was still worried about Hermione so he ran after Gemma.

 

            He caught up with her before she noticed. “Potter, what are you doing? Go back this instant.” He didn’t listen though because he spotted the troll at the end of the hall.

 

“Look.” He pointed as the creature went into the girl’s bathroom.

 

Gemma cursed and got out her wand.

 

            A crash and a scream came from the bathroom as Harry and Gemma ran inside.

 _“It stinks,”_ Melinda helpfully commented. Harry was more interested in the size of the beast.

 

“Potter, get her,” Gemma shouted. Harry ducked around the broken stalls to reach Hermionie. She met him half way so he grabbed her hand and led her back towards the door. “Go, go!” The troll roared, motivating Harry into running faster. He pulled Hermione into the hall before glancing back to check on Gemma. She cast a spell at the troll while backing away. “Don’t stop!” Hermione (and Melinda who had her head sticking out of Harry’s collar) also was interested in watching Gemma fight so she and Harry only retreated a few more steps at her prompting. Gemma cursed loudly, maybe at the troll maybe at their hesitance to move, and directed a blasting spell at the ceiling. Chunks of stone fell on the troll, one hit it in the head and it fell. Gemma barely had an opportunity to relax before Professors McGonagall and Flitwick came around the corner. Flitwick could run surprisingly fast for being so short.

 

“Goodness, explain yourselves,” McGonagall said.

 

“It was my fault, Professor,” Hermonie spoke up.

 

“Nonsense,” Gemma interrupted. “Granger was in the bathroom. Someone should have gotten her.”

 

“They did, they did, told me right away. Are you alright, my dear?” Flitwick flustered over Hermonie.

 

“And you, Potter?”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Brining a first year to fight a troll?” McGonagall frowned at Gemma.

 

“I told him to stay with the others,” Gemma frowned at him.

 

“I was worried about Hermonie. Besides the troll was supposed to be in the dungeon.”

 

“That’s why I didn’t get a teacher,” Gemma added.

 

“Well, it seems something must be done about this,” McGonagall considered.

 

“I’d say so. Fifty points to Mrs. Gemma for going above and beyond a prefect’s duties,” Flitwick said cheerfully.

 

“Mr. Potter 10 points for loyalty to your friend and Miss Granger, 10 points to Ravenclaw for your bravery.”

 

 _“You deserve more points than her.”_ Melinda whined but Harry was too happy to care.

 

“Thank you professor.”

 

            Dumbledore joined them in the hallway then. He offered his own praise and offered to watch the troll while the others took them back to their common rooms.

 

Harry and Gemma had to repeat the story several times to the other Slytherins. Harry expected his dad to be waiting for them but Severus didn’t appear until considerably later. When he did he was limping and Melinda insisted he smelled like blood and dog. He wouldn’t say where he had been no matter how much Harry asked. At least he praised Harry for remembering Hermione and brining a prefect instead of lecturing him to be more careful.

 

<0>

            The common room with its view of the lake was beautiful and relaxing but it didn’t cure Harry’s sleep problems. When he couldn’t lie in bed any longer he’d sit in the common room, talk to Melinda, or do homework. He found new amusement when he spotted some merfolk out the window one night. After that he kept greeting them and waving whenever they swam by.

 

 

<0>

            Christmas was much the same as Harry’s previous ones. He helped the professors decorate the castle, bought presents, and joined the house elves in the kitchen to bake cookies. Most of his friends, including Hermione left for the holiday so Harry spent it with his Dad like always.

 

            Harry received presents from his friends and most of his fellow first year Slytherins. Most of his acquaintances sent him candy. Hermione, in true Ravenclaw fashion, had sent him something that required work, a book on understanding and transcribing magical languages. Now Harry felt less guilty about the funny book about Muggle ‘artifacts’ he’d sent her.

 

However, one present didn’t have a name just, “Your godfather left this in my possession, I believe it was time it was returned to you, use it well.”  Harry opened it to find a silver cloak.

 

            Dad cursed under his breath, and also said “…Dumbledore.” Harry put the cloak on despite his dad’s grumbling.

 

“My body’s gone!”

 

“What’s he thinking sending that to an eleven year old?”

 

“It belonged to my godfather?”

 

“Oh, yes. He used it constantly to break the school rules and sneak out after curfew, which you will not be doing,” Dad answered and grumpily drank his hot tea. Harry pulled the hood on then walked around the room marveling at how he had become invisible.

 

            “You can’t see me,” Harry couldn’t resist tugging on his dad’s shirt.

 

“No,” Severus whipped around and grabbed him. Harry, in a flashback to his childhood, screeched playfully when his dad caught him. “But I can still hear you,” Severus pulled him closer and easily found his hood. He pulled the hood off so Harry’s face was again visible. “I can see your footsteps on the rug and if you ask her, I’m sure Melinda can smell you.” At the mention of her name, the snake looked up from where she was dozing in the sun, digesting her Christmas present. “It may be a useful tool but it does not make you invincible.”

 

 

**< 0>**

            Severus had a son to worry about, he was not going to waste time on this nonsense. He trusted Dumbledore, yes, but not enough to trust him with his son’s life. Last time he did that... No, he was going to take care of this himself.

 

            The mandatory post holiday staff meeting was a necessary evil. Students weren’t the only ones to forget about coursework over the break. It was also time to start making plans for and coordinating O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S. for the older students. The elves provided tea for everyone as the staff sat in one of the larger offices, getting paperwork organized. A bit of small talk and catching up was expected as well so it was no surprise when someone asked Quirell what he did over the break.

 

“I searched for a way to bring my master back to life,” he answered casually. That got everyone’s attention. “I meant that entirely, it’s true.” Quirell’s face turned white and he slapped both hands over his mouth.

 

“Who is your master?” Severus prompted. Quirell shook his head.

 

“Answer the question,” Dumbledore spoke up in his commanding voice.

 

“Voldemort,” Quirell gave up and reached for his wand. He drew it only to have Severus, prepared for this, send it flying and the rest of the staff to point their wands at him.

 

“Traitor!” A voice came from the back of Quirell’s head which made even Snape flinch in surprise.

 

            After Quirell was led out of the room, Dumbledore gave a significant look between Quirell’s teacup and Severus.

 

“Was that necessary?”

 

“Yes,” Snape held his head high. “I believe it was.”

           

Book 2

 

            Harry loved flying, Dad didn’t but, oddly, Melinda did. After Hedwig and Melinda had come to an understanding, Hedwig had tried to eat her at first, Melinda somehow convinced the owl to carry her around. In the days before school started, Harry flew around the Hogwarts grounds with Hedwig flying beside him and Melinda riding in her claws like a little parcel of mail.

 

            Thinking of mail, Harry suspected the Dursleys were intercepting some of his letters. He wrote letters to his friends but didn’t get any of their owls. Only the letters Hedwig herself carried seemed to reach their destination. Harry had complained to Draco about it in his last letter but hadn’t mentioned it to Dad yet.

 

<0>

            The Dursleys were all excited about some business meeting they were hosting. This had Aunt Petunia both cleaning the house and nagging Harry and his dad that they needed to make themselves scare. Dad got annoyed by the third time and said something nasty back which quickly escalated. Harry rolled his eyes and left Dad and ‘Tuney’ to their argument. He went to his bedroom to change into wizarding clothes and pack the few things he would need for a Diagon Alley trip.

 

            He opened the door only to find a house elf jumping on his bed.

 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Harry called. When the house elf turned around, Harry had another question. “Who are you?” He didn’t recognize this elf from Hogwarts.

 

“Dobby, Sir. Dobby the house elf.”

_“Apparated in less than a minute before you showed up,”_ Melinda offered from her terrarium.

_“I thought Dad set up alarms to tell us when someone apparated,”_ Harry asked and received Melinda’s version of a shrug in response.

 

“Dobby is amazed, Sir. Dobby had heard the Great Harry Potter could talk to snakes but Dobby hears many things, Sir.”

 

“Right. Did you have a message for me?”

 

“Oh yes, Sir. Dobby has come to tell you…Well, it is difficult, Sir. Dobby wonder’s where to begin.”

 

“Why don’t we sit down?” Harry sat down to talk with the elf.

 

“Sit down?” Dobby started tearing up.

 

“Dobby? Are you alright? I didn’t mean to offend you.”

 

“Offend Dobby? Dobby has heard of your greatness, Sir but never has he been asked to sit down by a wizard, like an equal.”

 

“You’re not a freed elf, then?” Harry asked.

 

“Dobby is a house elf, Sir.”

 

“Did your master send you?” Harry had assumed he was a Hogwarts elf.

 

“No…” Dobby mumbled and went to Harry’s dresser. Harry jumped when he started hitting his head.

 

“Dobby, stop that. What are you doing?” Harry tried to pull the elf away and set him down on a chair. He’d been around house elves his whole life at Hogwarts, they’d been good friends to him. “Are you alright?”

 

            “Dobby had to punish himself, Sir. Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, Sir.”

 

“Why don’t you just tell me what you came here to tell me?”

 

“Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry,” Dobby said seriously.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“There is a plot. A plot to make most terrible things happen.”

 

“A plot? By who?”

 

“….can’t say…” Dobby gritted his teeth then grabbed a nearby lamp and proceeded to hit himself in the head with it.

 

            “Dobby,” Harry wrestled the elf. “Give me the lamp.”

_“Wow.”_ Melinda shared a sarcastic look with Hedwig.

 

“Da…, Sir!” Harry shouted towards the hallway.

 

Dobby kept shouting incoherently until he heard hurried footsteps approaching. “No, secret, Master Harry Potter.”

 

“You’re making a lot of noise for it to be a secret,” Harry grabbed the house elf by his pillowcase dress when he tried to jump away. Dad opened the door and Dobby squeaked loudly and disappeared in a puff of smoke. “Hey!” Harry felt around incase the elf had just turned invisible.

 

“What was that?” Dad asked.

 

“A house elf, one I didn’t know,” Harry huffed in annoyance that the elf had escaped. “Said his family didn’t know he was here and told me not to go back to Hogwarts because there was an evil plot.”

 

“Must be a plot by his family, then. Several of The Dark Lord’s supporters still have family elves.” Dad said. “Did he tell you who he served?”

 

“No, just that his name was Dobby.”

 

“The Blacks is Kreature but that’s the only one I know. I’ll find out.” Dad considered this for a moment then changed the topic. “Are you ready to go?”

 

“Just a second, Dobby distracted me.”

 

**< 0>**

Severus had an errand to run in Noctrun Alley. Harry wanted to come and there wasn’t anything odd about a professor escorting a student who lived with muggles. The problem was Harry’s curiosity. Ooh, heads in a jar, I should poke it. “Must you touch everything?” Doesn’t trust people but wants to play with dark objects. Severus glanced up in time to see Harry about to shake hands with a hand of glory. “Harrison!” Harry obediently jumped back. “That’s the severed hand of a hanged man. Do not touch it.” Harry gave a frown at the severed hand, what did he think it was? Screw public perception, his son was twelve and reckless so Severus grabbed his dominate hand and held it for the rest of their shopping. Harry frowned at him but really, if he was going to act like child then he would be walked around the market like one.

<0>

 

            Due to his father’s job, Harry always arrived at Kings Cross a little early. He waited for Hermione’s family and said hello to her parents. They seemed nice and were happy to meet one of their daughter’s wizard friends. After a brief greeting Harry left so Hermione could hug her parents goodbye without being embarrassed.

 

            Harry lined up with the platform wall and started in at a bit of a jog. He expected to go right through and got a nasty surprise when his trolley bounced off the brick. Harry groaned and sat himself up on the cement floor. Hedwig squawked from her cage and Melinda hissed angrily.

 

“What are you doing?” Hermione arrived and looked down at him as if sitting on the station floor had been his idea.

 

“It wasn’t my fault,” Harry quickly stood. He pressed a hand to the wall but only felt brick.

 

“Is it not working?” Hermione walked around the mess of his luggage and also tapped the wall. “It’s boarding time, why’d they lock it?”

 

“I don’t know,” Harry sighed and went about picking up his disarrayed belongings.

 

            By the time he and Hemione had reassembled his trolley, an older Hogwarts student joined them. He couldn’t get through the portal when he tried either. Within fifteen minutes there was a large group of Hogwarts students, some Harry knew and some he didn’t, milling about. There was probably a crowd of parents trying to leave on the other side, as well.

 

“Hello, nice weather.” Harry tried to smile reassuringly at some of the muggles that were staring at them.

 

            The Weasley’s ran up a few minutes to 11 o’clock. The twins shouted “Something’s gone wrong, has it?” “And we didn’t do it this time!” seemingly pleased by this development.

 

            After what felt like a long wait, the boy who was leaning on the brick wall fell through with a shout as there was suddenly nothing to support his weight. McGonagall stepped through the portal into the train station, waited for the careless boy to stand up, and then directed the students to walk through single file. Harry and Hermione found Draco, Greg, and Vincent on the train. They all had wizarding parents that apparated directly to the station. The train was delayed a few minutes but everyone got to Hogwarts in one piece.

<0>

 

            Harry wondered why his father was so annoyed until he met Lockhart, then he understood. It didn’t help that Draco and the other Slytherins found Lockhart’s attention to Harry hilarious.

_“You have the same disgusted sneer as your sire_ ,” Melinda told him. _“Oh don’t look so nervous, I just notice because I’m around you all the time.”_

 

**< 0>**

            “Albus, you can not allow that man to teach!” All the teachers agreed on this point and, as the headmasters favorites, Minerva and Severus were selected to speak to him. Severus hung back and watched as Minerva unleashed one of her famous tongue lashings. “Did you see what he considers homework? And what of the older students? How on earth will they pass their OWLS or NEWTS now?” While entertaining, her rant wasn’t particularly effective against the old man.

 

“The Ministry was quite insistent on his appointment. Half are enamored with him and the other half want him out of the way while they investigate him for fraud.”

 

“You still have ultimate hiring power. Fire him next time he commits an offense,” Severus spoke up this time.

 

“Ah, but that would be such a waste,” he gave a purposefully lewd grin.

 

“Albus!” Respectable witch or not, the old man could always make her revert to squealing like an offended school girl.

 

“Good to know the student body will suffer for your entertainment,” having much lower expectations of the old man allowed Severus to be unsurprised by anything he did these days.

 

“Not all of us are content as widowers, my friend.”

 

Severus gritted his teeth to prevent a few choice words from being spoken.

 

<0>

            As second years, Harry and Draco could try out for the Quiddich team. Harry had never tried catching snitch sized balls before but it was surprisingly easy. Draco grumbled about Harry’s skill, but he was better suited to be a chaser anyway, too much waiting involved in being a seeker, he’d get bored and distracted.

 

            Harry’s friends, even Hermione who didn’t really care for the sport, were supportive but his family was less enthusiastic. Melinda wanted Harry to take her with him for the match, but that was both unsafe and illegal. She then turned sulky when he went flying without her. Dad was just worried Harry would hurt himself. He was an awesome dad though, and after a lecture on common sense and how to spot when another player was using dangerous spells to cheat, surprised Harry with a Nimbus 2001.

 

            Tryouts were before the whole Heir of Slytherin mess started, but even afterwards nobody asked Harry to quit the team. Flint, the captain, told Harry his new strategy was to ‘hiss at anyone that got too close’.

<0>

 

            “Granger, stop thinking with your girl parts instead of your brain, it’s sad,” Draco finally snapped after Hermione made one too many flattering remarks about Lockhart. She stared at him for a moment then stormed off in a huff. “Had to be said,” Draco defended himself to Harry. Harry nodded in agreement.

<0>

 

            Fortunately, Slytherin had a house policy of ‘present a unified front’ and ‘if you have a problem with a fellow Slytherin settle it in the common room’. This meant that in class and in view of the other houses, Harry had full support from his house. They defended him from accusations of being the heir around school but gave him the cold shoulder in the common room. Harry could deal with that, though, and when it became too much he could retreat to his dad’s office. Melinda hated the all the attention, students started pointing at her and demanding that she be killed.

 

Draco wanted to think Harry was the heir at first. Harry had to argue with him about it and point out that if he did have the power to petrify people he definitely wouldn’t be boasting about it on the school hallway. Everyone knew he was a parcelmouth why would he label himself as the number one suspect? Despite all his protests Draco didn’t really believe him until a few Gryffindor boys, friends of Colin, jumped him and tried to attack Melinda as revenge. After that Draco had to acknowledge that Harry would never put his familiar in danger.

 

Hermione got sick of the accusations after a few weeks and scrounged up Harry’s family tree. The Potter family was an old pureblood house. Their linage could be tracked all the way back to Salazar Slytherin’s era. When Draco mentioned this geniology project to his mum, Mrs. Malfoy owled Hermione directly and sent her information on the member of the Black family who had married into the Potter family two generations back.

 

When nobody was looking, Harry got his actual family tree from his dad. Dad was descended from the Prince line, which didn’t quite have the history of the Potters but Dad assured him that they were not descendants of Slytherin.

 

Hermione proudly displayed this evidence to anyone who speculated about Harry being the heir. This didn’t exactly quell rumors, just changed them.

 

“It must be on his mother’s side.”

 

“His mother was muggleborn.”

 

“Then related by a squib.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve heard of that. A squib joins the muggle world then has wizard children.”

 

“So Slytherin’s great-great-squib-niece is Potter’s maternal grandmother?”

 

“That makes sense.”

 

            As Draco pointed out, the silver lining was that nobody could insult his mother’s blood status anymore.

<0>

 

            Harry’s first Quiddich match turned out to be disastrous. Half-way through the match, a bludger took a shine to him. Harry hovered above the field, scanning for any glimpse of gold when a bludger flew past his ear. He ducked it once but then it changed direction and came back. One of the Slytherin beaters noticed and gave it a good whack but it again turned around and went after Harry. Harry went into a dive but the ball followed. He sped up to keep ahead of it and flew past the stands to get attention. After last year’s trouble Madam Hooch immediately called a time out. However, the rouge bludger didn’t respect her authority. The other players and the stands were shouting as Harry wove between the goal posts with the ball hot on his tail.

 

            Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see several people in the teacher’s stands get to their feet. This should have signaled his rescue and indeed the bludger behind him did explode but something also hit Harry. The spell blasted him off his broom and knocked him out before he hit the ground.

 

            Unsurprisingly, Harry woke up in the hospital wing. Most of the Quiddich team was there and they were all livid.

 

“He’s awake.”

 

“Thank Merlin.”

 

“That bastard, I’ll wring his neck.”

 

“He’s bad enough in class but this is too much.”

 

“What happened?” Harry managed to ask.

 

“Lockhart cursed you,” Draco said angrily.

 

“What?”

 

“Claims he was aiming for the bludger but he missed by a mile. Sides, one of the other teachers had already blown it up. The bloody fraud, let’s see Granger defend him this time.”

 

Harry groaned and lay back in the pillows. While the rest of his team fumed.

 

            Pomphry kept him overnight for observation. Harry had to sleep alone as she didn’t allow Melinda in her domain. In the middle of the night he was woken up by a washcloth being pressed to his forehead.

 

“Hey,” Harry greeted the house elf, whom he assumed was one of his old babysitters until he blinked further awake. “Wait, Dobby? What are you doing here?” The house elf babbled about danger and trying to get Harry to leave.

 

“Your bludger?” Harry caught that part. “You could have killed me.”

 

“Only harm, Sir, never to kill Harry Potter.”

 

“If you really want to help, tell me who’s trying to kill me.”

 

“Oh no, Harry Potter, Dobby can’t tell, Sir.”

 

“Not a name then, just what house they’re in. Or maybe who they aren’t. Do you serve the Blacks?”

 

“No…” Dobby winced then started hitting his head against the bedframe.

 

“Dingy!” Harry shouted for one of the elves he knew. With almost simultaneous cracks Dingy teleported into the room and Dobby teleported out.

 

“You be needing something, Master Harry?” the middle aged elf asked.

 

“Dingy, a family house elf was just here. Can you follow him?” Dingy was surprised by this request but didn’t seem to mind.

 

“Dingy will try, Sir,” she said then teleported away.

 

            Harry waited a few minutes until Dingy returned with apologies. Harry assured her that was fine then sent her to tell Snape what had happened. As an afterthought he also asked for a glass of water if she had time. He figured it was the least he could do to Dingy a normal task after calling her in the middle of the night. Over the years he’d learned that most house elves loved to be helpful and fetch things as long as they were asked politely.

<0>

 

            The formation of the dueling club was fun despite Lockhart’s attempts to ruin it. Students got to throw curses at their friends without punishment and Harry got to watch everyone, including the Gryffindors cheer for his dad to kick Lockhart’s ass, which he did soundly.

 

<0>

            The first time Harry heard a voice that nobody else could, he wasn’t sure what it was. The second time, he had Melinda with him and she could also hear it. A student had recently been petrified and he heard it clearly enough to know it was a snake’s voice. He ran to tell his dad about it immediately. Dad then took him to the headmaster. The Headmaster sent out a school wide order for all students to return to their houses and teachers to meet in his office.

 

            Once everyone was assembled, Dumbledore asked, “I must ask, are you certain it’s a snake you hear, Harry?” Harry nodded.

 

“Yes sir, I’ve been talking to snakes almost as long as I can remember, I know what their voices sound like.” Melinda bobbed her head enthusiastically in a human nod, her grasp of English was getting better every day. “Melinda knows too.”

 

            “Then Minerva I’m afraid we require as many cockerels as you can transfigure.” The teachers muttered and looked at each other at Dumbledore’s words.

 

“It could be worse,” Sprout said. The others didn’t disagree but gave her looks.

 

“I’ll inform the Minstry that we have a basilisk on the grounds. I doubt they have an expert on hand but in case, Kettleburn would you be opposed to the assistance?”

 

“Course not! A basilisk in a school,” the care of magical creatures professor shook his head but sounded excited.

 

“I’ll have Hagrid set up coops at every exit except for one to see if we can draw it out. I expect you all to secure your dorms and classrooms.”

 

“If it’s a juvenile we can’t possibly block every entrance, can it swim through the pipes?” Flitwick tutted in his agitated tone.

 

“Assume it’s full grown for now. But perhaps set up alarms as a precaution. Most likely it will avoid any room that’s dangerous for it.”

 

“Ah, but when was the last time it ate? Fifty years ago?” Professor Kettleburn mused, pleased at the idea of a monster hunt. Clearly he was making the other staff nervous so Dumbledore moved on.

 

            “Arm your prefects with mirrors and roosters, they will be escorting all younger students through the halls until this matter is settled,” Dumbledore ordered. The teachers all nodded. “Minerva if you would. I believe I have some scrolls you can use.” The headmaster opened a drawer and McGonagall got out her wand. She transfigured a few old parchments into a rooster as the Headmaster continued. “Do be careful, everyone.” He told the teachers. “You may have this first one, Severus if you wish to escort young Harry back to Slytherin.”

 

            Dad nodded and somehow managed to accept a chicken from Dumbledore and carry the fowl under one arm while remaining dignified.

 

“If you could start perorations, I’ll be down in a minute to explain to the students,” Vector said to Snape. He just nodded again and gestured for Harry to follow him back down the staircase leaving Dumbledore’s office.

 

“Sir?” Harry whispered on the stairs.

 

“A basilisk is a man-eating snake that kills with eye contact. A reflection of its gaze will paralyze and its bite is deadly.”

_“Sounds like a piece of work.”_ Melinda sounded grudgingly impressed.

 

“So I should close my eyes if I hear it coming,” Harry said as they stepped into the hall outside Dumbledore’s office.

 

“And run preferably.” Snape said as he started to walk cautiously towards the dungeons.

 

“What about the roosters and the spiders?” Harry stuck close to his dad.

 

“Spiders are terrified of the basilisk and the cry of a rooster will kill it.”

 

“Really?” That seemed like an odd combination to Harry.

 

            At the first corner in the hall, Severus paused. “Expecto Patronum.” Harry watched him cast the silver doe that he’d only seen his father use a few times before, usually to check on him like a nanny when Harry was playing outside. The spectral deer bounded around the bend in wall. After a second it popped its head back to look at them, indicating it was safe. Snape rested his wand hand on Harry’s shoulder and led him on. They continued to the dungeons with the doe several paces ahead of them and checking every blind corner. Harry made a mental note to ask about that spell at a better time but kept silent as the walked through the empty school.

 

At the entrance to the Slytherin dorms Snape paused and opened the door for Harry. “Go on, Vector will be around shortly.”

 

“Sir?”

 

“I need to check the rest of the dungeons,” at Harry’s expression he added. “I’ll be fine. We’ll talk later.” Then gave him a light push inside.

 

            “Potter! There you are.” Gemma and the other prefects noticed him. “What’s going on?” Harry shook his head to indicate he didn’t want to talk. Draco and Zabini let him sit between them silently.

 

“Students!” Professor Vector announced her presence as she stepped into the common room carrying a large wire cage full of squawking chickens. Understandably, this got everyone’s attention. “The source of the petrifications has been discovered, there is a Basilisk in the school.” Several of the older students started muttering but she talked over them. “For those of you unaware, a basilisk is a massive snake capable of killing a wizard with eye contact. Looking at the reflection of a basilisk will petrify you. It is still unknown if there is anyone controlling the beast. I remind you all that the so called message from the heir could very well be a prank by one of the students upon finding the petrified cat.” She swept a gaze around for anyone who disagreed. “Regardless, several new rules will be enacted until the monster is captured.” She removed a scroll from her sleeve and read off new curfew times, that students were to only leave the common rooms or classrooms when escorted by a prefect or teacher, and double punishment for anyone caught breaking these rules. She then waved over the Slytherin prefects and instructed them to each find a cage and keep a rooster close at all times. “The Headmaster is informing the Ministry as we speak. In the morning you may owl your parents and if any of them feel it necessary to remove you from classes, it is of course within their rights.” She added with a final scoff at the very idea of students missing school.

 

“Ma’am what if they can’t find it?”

 

“Then I suggest you get used to chickens Mr. Goyle.”

 

            Waking up to multiple roosters crowing, their cries echoing off the stone walls, was not a pleasant experience.

 

“No, too early.”

 

“I’d rather have the giant snake.”

 

“Potter, tell it to kill me now.” Whined the Slytherin boys.

 

            The rest of the castle wasn’t much better, as they found out when they stumbled sleepily into the feast hall.

 

“If I kill all the chickens will I be accused of being the heir?” Millicant grumbled into her breakfast.

  
“Probably not, the Gryffindors look the same way.” Sure enough the Slytherin table wasn’t the only one looking grumpy and sleep deprived. The prefects in particular each had a new pet and most of them were glaring at the cage sitting next to them.

 

“Once this is over I know what the house elves will be making for dinner.”

 

<0>

            Harry was dreaming. He was walking down a long hall but the walls and floor were made of snakes. Wiggling masses of reptiles of various sizes urged him on in calming hisses.

_“Keep walking, keep walking.”_

_“No!”_ One voice rose above the others. One snake stuck its head out from the wall. _“It’s a trap don’t…”_ The shouting snake was quickly swallowed by a larger one. Harry stared at this horrific image but the snakes at his feet nudged his sneakers, encouraging him onwards.

 

“Harry.” Another voice, a familiar one. The snakes pressing against his feet became more urgent.

_“Wand, wand, defend yourself.”_ His arm raised without him questioning it.

 

            A sharp pain in his ankle jerked Harry back to consciousness. Last thing he remembered was going to sleep in the dormitory, now didn’t know where he was. Confused and hurt, he shouted and lashed out wildly.

 

“Harry!” Calloused and potion stained hands grabbed his shoulders.

 

“Dad?” Harry looked up at his father’s concerned face. Before he could ask more, he was pulled into an embrace. “Dad?” Harry asked again while his dad quickly hugged him and felt him over for injury. “What…”

 

“It’s alright now, Harry. You’re safe.” Severus didn’t release him yet, and pressed their foreheads together. His dad’s obvious anxiety made Harry nervous but he trusted his words and his heart rate slowed slightly. He looked around. He was in one of the school hallways, it was too dark for him to recognize which one. Then he noticed Melinda lying nearby.

 

            “Melinda, _Melinda, are you alright_?” He thought things over and realized that she had bitten him to wake him up and he’d kicked her. He squirmed away from his dad and knelt next to his pet. Severus murmured a quick healing spell that had the snake moving about normally again.

_  
“You’re going to have to hit me harder than that.”_

_“I’m so sorry,”_ Harry apologized and carefully cradled her in both hands. Keeping with the theme, Severus picked up his son. “Dad?” Harry asked as he was carried in his father’s arms through the castle. He wanted to protest that he was twelve and too old to be carried but truthfully he was very tired and confused.

 

            Harry dozed off and was only vaguely aware of his dad carrying him somewhere and then talking to Dumbledore. “Harry.” His dad gently shook him.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Hello, my dear boy.” Dumbledore smiled at him. “You’ve given your family quite the fright.”

 

“Sorry,” Harry said sleepily. Dad sat down with Harry still in his lap.

 

“Melinda wants to tell your father something but he can’t understand her, can you translate for her?”

 

“Sure.” He looked at Melinda who was coiled protectively around his upper arm.

_“He’s been sleepwalking and disappearing for hours.”_

 

“He’s been sleepwalking and disappearing for hours.”

_“This is not the first time he’s snuck out in the middle of the night and not taken me along.”_

 

“This is not the first time he’s snuck out at night. _You mean me?_ ”

_“Yes, you! You’ve been moody and depressed.”_

 

“I’ve been moody and depressed?”

_“You don’t eat enough, you’re always writing something that you refuse to show me but it’s not homework because your grades have gone down. Tell them all of that, it’s important.”_

 

“Okay. She says I don’t eat enough and I write too much stuff that I don’t want to show her and she thinks my grades have gone down.”

_“Even Ferret-Boy is starting to notice.”_

 

“Even Ferret-Boy is starting to notice. That’s Draco, she thinks he smells like a ferret.” She hissed some more. “Really? She says my magic smells different and that I come back to the dorm smelling like sewage.” She nodded once after that, apparently having finished her report. “That’s it.”

 

            “When did this start?” Dad asked.

 

“Um, I don’t know. Last month or so.”

_“After you asked Hagrid about the Chamber of Secrets.”_

 

“Yeah, after I asked Hagrid about the Chamber of Secrets. He told me that he was falsely accused for bringing a giant spider into the school.”

 

“How did you know about that, Harry?” Dumbledore wanted to know.

 

“Tom told me.”

 

“Who’s Tom?”

 

“He’s…” Harry paused. Now that he thought about it, his tiredness did all tie back to Tom’s book.

 

“Harrison,” Dad gave his warning tone.

 

“I’m sorry, Dad.” Harry pressed his face into his dad’s black shirt in apology and embarrassment. “I did something stupid.”

 

“Just tell me what it is.”

 

“There’s a magic book. I found it in the hall where Mrs. Noris was petrified. Draco kept wanting to go back there, thought it was funny that everyone was calling me the heir. Moaning Murtle had flooded the hallway, she was angry that someone tried to flush a book in her toilet. And I picked it up. I…I don’t know why I kept it,” Harry thought back. He’d been drawn to the book for some reason. He didn’t question it then but in hindsight it was strange. “Why did I write in it? It doesn’t make any sense, I never kept a journal before.” He chastised himself for being dumb.

 

“Don’t blame yourself, Harry, a curse always befuddles those it affects,” Dumbledore said reassuringly.

 

“Where’s this book now?” Dad asked.

 

“In my bag, I think.”

 

“What does Tom have to do with this book, Harry?” Dumbledore continued.

 

“He wrote back to me. The book belonged to a Tom Riddle I’d write something and he’d respond.” This must have indicated a powerful curse because Dad’s arms suddenly pulled him in very close. “He went to school fifty years ago when the chamber was last opened. I asked him about it and he told me about Hagrid. Actually, he showed me, in a memory.”

 

            Dumbledore looked grave. “I’ll see to this.” He told Dad. Severus nodded and the headmaster left.

 

“I should have told you. I’m sorry.” Harry said when his dad still didn’t loosen his hold on him.

 

“No, I didn’t warn you. I didn’t pay close enough attention,” Dad sighed. “You can go back to sleep, Harry. Everything will be taken care of.” While he was curious to know what was going on, it was still the middle of the night and sleep sounded tempting. Melinda seemed determined to stay awake and stand guard from her position around Harry’s neck. Harry tried to stay awake and wait for Dumbledore to return but ended up drifting off in his father’s lap.

 

**< 0>**

            It had never occurred to Severus that Harry needed to know that Tom Riddle was Voldemort. His son had been writing to Voldemort for weeks. Dumbledore had his book now and intended to destroy it.

 

They used a spell to record Harry saying ‘open’ in Parsletounge then played that recording all over the hall where he had found the book. They found the Chamber of Secrets in the girl’s lavatory. The next day the students got to witness the staff and several Ministry employees levitate a giant basilisk carcass off the school grounds. Even under the circumstances Severus couldn’t help but be mildly excited about the rare potion ingredients he was allowed to harvest from the body. Dumbledore kept a few choice pieces for himself, of course.

 

            The youngest Weasley child, a girl this time, confessed to having the diary at the start of school and then attempting to dispose of it in the girl’s bathroom. However, neither she nor any of her family could remember where she had gotten it from. Personally, Severus suspected Lucius, he was one of the few people stupid enough to attempt such a scheme.

 

            Due to this suspicion he made a visit to the Malfoy manner. Surprise, surprise, they had a house elf named Dobby.

 

Severus pulled Narcissa aside for a few harsh words. She let her idiot husband off the leash and allowed him to concoct dumbest scheme since Sirius Black tried to get him eaten by the werewolf. He put everyone in danger, including Draco. Did he really think a hungry basilisk controlled by nothing but a memory would both recognize and then politely close its eyes for the Malfoy heir? Thank Merlin Potter could speak parsletongue otherwise it might have been months before they found the beast. The witch pressed her lips together in a thin line for a moment then decided.

“I’ll deal with him.”

<0>

 

            Lockhart would not be returning next year as he was the victim of a vicious and rare, inter-house cooperative prank. Not that Snape, Flitwick, Sprout, or McGonagall knew anything about that.

 

Book 3

            Harry could tell his dad was in a mood and it had something to do with Mom, most of his moods did. He didn’t say anything so Harry didn’t press but then he withheld the newspaper.

 

“Dad?” One of the benefits pretending they weren’t related was that calling him ‘dad’ rather than ‘sir’ got a more potent reaction because he used the title less often. Harry could subtly get away with more when Severus felt deprived of the father-son relationship. Wow, that was a Slytherin thing to think. At Harry’s incredulous look, Severus relented.

 

“You’ll hear of it regardless. Sirius Black escaped.”

 

“What?” Harry went numb.

 

“He escaped Azkaban.”

 

“How?”

 

“The dementors won’t share,” Severus said angrily and finally passed Harry The Daily Profit. Black’s laughing face taunted Harry from the front page. Harry suddenly had the urge to rip the paper. This was the man who had gotten his mom and godfather killed. He was supposed to be a family friend, almost an uncle, like Remus.

 

Harry skimmed the newspaper and read something that surprised him. “He never had a trial?” Harry hadn’t heard this before, and murder or not it didn’t sit right.

 

“If he wasn’t guilty the werewolf would have spoken up in his defense,” Severus scowled. “Even his old ‘Marauder’ friend considers him guilty, that’s all the evidence I care for.” Harry had to relent that point, Uncle Remus didn’t talk about Sirius and became very sad whenever he thought about him.

 

Harry continued reading the article. “They mention me but don’t actually say my name.”

 

“Oh yes, Fudge has offered you his protection and undying friendship.” Even in the desperate situation, Harry snorted at his dad’s dry humor.

 

<0>

            Vernon’s sister, who Harry had had the pleasure of meeting before, was coming for a visit. Petunia knew she was a bitch and all but chased Harry and Severus out the door with a spoon.

 

            The second the bloodwards had been fulfilled, Dad took him to spend the rest of the summer at his childhood home. Harry had visited before but only for winter break each year. Without the festive season to lift the mood, Spinner’s End was a depressing place. Dad growing up here explained a lot about his personality. Dad also cut off most communication with the wizarding world. Which was boring but Harry could understand. Harry remained half-tempted to hunt down and kill Black himself, so it was probably a good thing his Dad kept a close eye on him until school started.

 

            Dad had cleaned the house out years ago so Harry hadn’t seen any of his old things. But he was bored so he went through the attic and found several of his grandmother’s, Dad’s mother, clothes and pots and pans. Harry didn’t tell Dad about it. He’d talk about Mom’s parents but never about his own childhood.

<0>

 

            Harry signed up for care of magical creatures. He almost signed up for Diviniation as well before Dad warned him that while the teacher was a real psychic, she only had a vision once a decade and was a poor instructor. If he wanted to waste his time with divination he may as well read the books outside of class. However, Harry hadn’t anticipated the magical creatures book also being a magical creature. Both Melinda and Hedwig gave it a wide birth. Harry wanted to read a little before school started but that was hard when running from and trying to stupefy his own textbook into submission. The wizarding community had a weird sense of humor.

 

“It’s just a book, Harrison. It won’t hurt you.”

 

“But I can’t read it either can I?”

 

“There’s always a trick to it that has something to do with the subject matter. A practical application.”

 

 _“Sit down and shut up,”_ Harry ordered. The book just growled at him, still eager to bite him if he took the belt off. _“Please behave.”_ Nope. “This is stupid, all the magical creatures I’ve met have wanted to be talked to.”

 

“It has fur, it doesn’t speak parsletounge.” Dad’s bad mood had worsened since they arrived at his old house. The subject of his childhood was even more of a taboo subject than mom. Like he did when he was in a particular temper, Dad sat by an open window to smoke. Wizards rarely smoked and when they did it was with a pipe, Dad preferred the muggle cigarettes. Harry hadn’t seen him do this in years.

 

“Can I try one?”

 

“No, they’re bad for you.”

 

“Even with healing magic?”

 

“They’ll still stain your teeth.”

 

“So you’ve just given up on being handsome?” Probably not the politest thing to say. Dad sent Harry a look that had him retreating back to his room.

 

            Later, Harry found a dusty, shoebox outside his room. He discovered that it was Dad’s way of apologizing for being irritable when he opened it and found old photographs. The box contained assortment of muggle and wizarding photos of Mom and Dad in their childhood and Hogwarts years. There were even a few of Mom’s parents and amazingly Dad’s mom, Elienne, all of whom had died before Harry could remember. Harry chose one of the better ones of just Mom and put it in his pocket, planning to get a frame later. The largest one of Mom and Dad, he spelled to the wall of his room.

<0>

 

            Taking the train was easier than people wondering which teacher allowed him into school early. Harry met Hermione at Kings Cross station. She had a new pet cat, which Melinda said smelled like magic.

 

“Your snake’s gotten bigger,” was how Draco greeted Harry and Hermione. Which was better than his last several owls which were basically long winded complaints about how his dad was acting weird.

 

“Yeah, we both had a growth spurt,” Harry patted Melinda’s head. She was big enough to wrap around his waist now and spent more time as a belt than a necklace. As they found a seat, Harry also said hello to Ginny. After being possessed last year gave them something in common, they’d spoken a few times. Hopefully she’d join the Gryffindor Quidich team as well. Her brothers were excellent beaters for the team, and the chasers and keeper were decent but the Gryffindor seeker was rubbish and Harry always liked a challenge.

 

            As they were walking to a compartment, something caught Harry’s eye. The man in one compartment looked familiar.

 

“Lupin?” He stuck his head inside the door. The man looked up from where he had been napping and smiled.

 

“Hello, Harry.”

 

“Uncle Remus, what are you doing on the train?” Harry joined him in the compartment, he correctly assumed that Hermione and Draco would follow.

 

“It was last minute but Dumbledore brought me on as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.”

 

“That’s great.”

 

“Don’t expect me to go easy on you,” Remus teased in response to Harry’s grin.

 

            “Harry, you going to introduce us?”

 

“Oh right. This is Remus Lupin, he’s a family friend. He went to Hogwarts with my mother, father, and godfather. These are my friends Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.”

 

“Pleased to finally put faces with the names, Harry speaks fondly of you both,” Remus greeted them.

_“Say hello to wolfhuman for me.”_

 

“Melinda says hi.” Harry repeated as he sat down.

 

“Hello, Melinda, you’re looking well,” Remus had always liked Melinda.

 

            They talked casually about their summers until the train came to a sudden stop.

“Now what?” Draco looked into the hall but it was all pretty quiet.

 

“Why are we stopping?” Hermione asked but Lupin didn’t seem to know. Harry watched the glass fog up.

 

“Shit!” Draco suddenly slammed the compartment door closed and backed away to the far side of the compartment. “Shit, there’s a dementor out there.”

 

“What?” Hermione gasped. Lupin didn’t waste time and took up a defensive position by the door.

 

            A dark figure moved in the hallway only to pause outside their compartment. The train doors didn’t lock for good reason but Harry wished they did as the creature pushed theirs open. Harry had read about dementors but that didn’t prepare him for the grip of fear and cold waves of despair that hit him. He was vaguely aware of Melinda rearing up and hissing angrily and Lupin casting a white shield as the already dim compartment went dark. He heard a woman screaming as he blacked out.

 

            “Harry, Harry.” Harry woke up to find his friends had laid him down on one of the benches.

 

“Here,” Lupin handed him a chocolate bar. “This will help.”

 

“What happened?” Harry looked at Draco’s and Hermione’s pale faces and at Melinda coiled protectively on his chest.

 

“You fainted.”

_“If it came any closer I was going to bite it.”_

 

“Dementors can have a particularly strong effect on some people. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to speak with the driver,” Remus explained then left.

 

“Who the hell let those things on the train? May father will hear of this,” Draco shrugged off the last of his jitters. For once, Harry and Hermione didn’t comment on his threat to tell his father.

            When Harry asked about it, nobody else had heard a woman scream.

 

**< 0> **

            Dumbledore was livid, not in front of the students only the staff, about the dementors. Severus couldn’t blame the old man for this one, it came from over his head, straight from the Minsitry. As if the werewolf and Black weren’t bad enough now Severus also had to keep unliving monstrosities away from his son.

 

<0>

            “Sir, do you have a minute?” Harry entered his dad’s private quarters.

 

“Wait,” Dad said while standing over cauldron. Harry recognized this behavior and sat down in a nearby chair. He read his history book until Dad turned down the fire and set aside his stirring rod. “Yes?”

 

“I was just wondering,” Harry paused, there was no nice way to say this. “Dad, why are you so hard on Longbottom? He’s not any worse at potions than Weasely.” Harry wasn’t surprised to see Severus tense up uncomfortably. He could read Dad’s subtle expressions and guessed this might be a touchy topic.

 

            Dad sighed and waved for Harry to join him on the sofa. “I can’t keep anything from you.” Harry beamed at the compliment and sat down next to his dad. “Why did Riddle come after you?” That wasn’t what Harry expected and he blinked once before answering.

 

“Because Mom and Potter were aurors.”

 

“Yes, but there’s more to it than just that.” Dad glowered at the wall. “There was a prophecy.”

 

“Like divination?”

 

“Yes, and Riddle, the superstitious bastard, always put stock in those. This prophecy said that a boy born in June to parents who had twice defied him would ultimately kill the Dark Lord.” Harry slid a bit closer and Severus wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “In flowerier language of course, but that was the gist of it. There were only two families who met the criteria. Ours and the Longbottoms.” That surprised Harry and he looked up at his dad.

 

“Wait, so Neville could have been The Boy Who Lived instead of me?”

 

Dad nodded. “If Riddle had found them first, your mother might still be alive.” Harry hugged his dad because he obviously needed it. He also waited a minute before speaking.

 

“But that’s not Neville’s fault, Dad.” Severus sighed like he did when he didn’t want to admit he was wrong.

 

“Go back to your common room before Draco gets himself in trouble,” Dad gave him a final pat on the head before standing. Harry recognized it as a win. Sure enough, Dad shouted at Longbottom a little less. Not enough for anybody who didn’t know him to notice but Draco raised his brow a couple times.

<0>

 

            Dad and Remus actually agreed on something for once when Harry asked to learn the Pratronus charm. Dad wasn’t sure what his bogart would be, possibly Voldemort, while Remus’ was an easy to deal with, full moon. This meant Remus handled the boggart Harry would practice with. That and Harry was going to faint often so the overprotective father was asked to leave the room before he was tempted to jump in.

 

            Melinda insisted on coming to his training sessions, but after the first time Harry collapsed, she got tired of sitting on his shoulders and dozed on a nearby shelf. Not that she was completely slacking off, she had her own research project for the year. After last year Dumbledore decided Melinda needed to be able to track Harry anywhere he went. So he enchanted her with the owl spell to find people, and told Harry to make sure she practiced. Her training was basically hide-and-seek, finding Harry wherever he was in the castle. Far more fun than fighting dementors.

 

<0>

 

            He was thirteen but he was sleeping in his dad’s room anyway. The portrait guarding the Gryffindor common room had been slashed by Sirius Black when she refused to let him in. The Gryffindors were sleeping in the great hall. Dad had pulled Harry into his rooms because they were more thoroughly spelled. More for his father’s peace of mind than his own, honest. He pretended to be asleep when Dad last checked on him but he couldn’t rest. Still being awake allowed him to hear an argument through the walls.

 

            “You’re supposedly safe school has failed again!” Dad was shouting at Dumbledore, justifiably so.

 

“He will not harm your boy, Severus, I can promise you this.”

 

“Can you? The Dark Lord has twice been smuggled into your school, why not one of his followers as well?”

 

“Tom is powerful, no place else will be safer.”

 

“As always we’re held hostage because we have no where else to go. You will not use my son in your war as you used me, as you used Lily.”

 

“You still don’t trust me, Severus?”

 

“I trust you want Riddle destroyed. I trust you to do what you believe is best. I also know you won’t hesitate to make the ‘necessary sacrifice’. Our son is not your chess piece.” Their arguing grew quieter after that.

<0>

 

            Harry’s relationship with the Weasley’s had improved greatly. The occasional spells and pranks he and Ron still exchanged were far more friendly than malicious these days. And he had the same friendly competition with Ginny as the other house seekers, Digory and Chang. Still, he was surprised when the twins ambushed him.

 

            “You done right by Ginny.”

 

“Getting possessed in her stead and all.”

 

“And getting her to join the Quiddich team, she never listened to us.”

 

 “That plus keeping Ronnikins on his toes,”

 

“Needs to lighten up.”

 

            They gave him a magical map they had stolen from Filtch. He didn’t tell the twins of his plan, but like a good son who had learned his lesson last year, Harry directly went to his father.

 

            Dad took one look at name Moony and went to his office fire place.

“Lupin, now.” He threw a handful of flew powder into the flames and waited for the other teacher to respond.

 

“Severus, what do I owe this pleasure?” Reums said with sarcasm as he joined them.

  
“Next time I cover your class shall I have them read page 394 on recognizing a werewolf?” Dad must have been in a bad mood to return the jab so Harry moved the conversation along.

 

“Sir, is this yours?” Harry handed Lupin the map.

 

“My word, where ever did you find this old thing?”

 

“Filtch had it apparently, or at least until the Weasley twins found it.”

 

“Typical,” Dad drawled and snatched the paper out of Remus’ hand. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised that Potter created an illegal invasion of privacy to boast about…” He paused as the paper suddenly turned blank. The map disappeared to be replaced by a few lines of text. Harry leaned over to read, **‘Mr Moony presents his compliments to professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people’s business.’**

 

            “Lupin! What is this?” Dad growled.

 

Remus turned sheepish. “Eh, it was funny when I was fifteen.”

  
“Hysterical,” Dad answered with his signature angry drawl. Lupin reached over and tapped the parchment with his wand, returning it to its map form.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Will Black appear on this map?” Dad asked the important question.

 

“He should.”

 

“Let me take it,” Harry wanted to keep it. When the adults looked reluctant he added, “that way if Black does come in the castle I’ll know and be able to avoid him.”

 

“Very well, but behave,” Dad couldn’t argue with that logic and handed Harry the parchment. Remus looked like he still wanted to argue but couldn’t think of anything to say.

 

“Maybe just one prank on, Ron? His brothers gave me their blessing and everything.”

<0>

 

            Harry put a fair amount of work into the Weasley’s Christmas presents. He bought some chocolate frogs and practiced charming them. For the twins he made the frogs scream in fear as they tried to run away and shout various profane things as they were eaten. For Ron he had the frog transform into a spider if it wasn’t eaten quickly enough. He just couldn’t figure out how to charm the candies without first opening the box. That’s when he recruited Hermione. She wouldn’t help until he explained the whole plan, which she of course objected to.

 

“It’s for the twins Hermione, you know them, they’ll think it’s funny.”

 

“Well, if it’s just for them.”

 

“Maybe Ron too.”

 

“That’s awful, Harry.”

 

“Ginny told me he collects the cards, that’ll be the real gift.”

 

“You can’t send him a prank gift for Christmas, what if he opens it in front of his family?”

 

“But I don’t know when his birthday is.”

 

            Hermione talked him into sending the twins chocolates that both screamed and turned into spiders. Ron got an untampered with box. He would probably drive himself crazy trying to figure out what Harry did to it after he saw what the twins’ chocolates were, so in a way it was still a joke.

 

            Harry knew they appreciated the work he did when the twins spoke with him after Christmas.

 

“Great gift, mate.”

 

“Got to have chocolates cursing us out in front of our mum.”

 

“You do that yourself?”

 

“Hermione helped,” Harry answered the question inside their rapid fire speech.  


“Course she did.”  


“What you do to Ron’s?”

 

“Nothing.”  


“Good, cause we were the one’s who ate ‘em.”

 

“Yeah, he wouldn’t touch ‘em. Kept the cards though.”

 

“You realize this means we’re going to be sending you our own enchanted candies from now on.”

 

“We got loads of ideas to try.”

 

“Should I be worried?” Harry asked.

 

“We’ll try our best not to poison you.”

 

“Killing the Boy Who Lived. Not quite how we were planning to be expelled.”

 

“Would be legendary but wrong kind of legend.”

 

“We were thinking of turning the Sorting Hat pink final year, what you think?”

 

 

<0>

 

            It took months of practice but Harry was finally able to cast an incorporeal patronous.

 

“Well, done Harry!”

 

“Now Melinda doesn’t have to bite them,” Harry joked and smiled at his pet. She had woken up for the last part and ‘smiled’ at him from her shelf.

 

“Just a moment, Harry,” Remus seemed to think of something. “Do you mean that Melinda is unaffected by the dementors?”

 

“Not like I am,” Harry glanced to his snake who shrugged.

 

_“I feel the cold and sadness, it’s unpleasant but it doesn’t hurt.”_

“Yeah, she finds it more annoying than dangerous.”

 

            Remus got a far-away look in his eyes.

 

“What is it?”

 

“No, it’s nothing,” Remus shook his head. Harry suspected there was more but didn’t ask.

 

<0>

            Harry loved this map, it was mesmerizing watching people walk around the school. Plus it had been made by his godfather and friends. One of those men, Padfoot according to Remus, later betrayed his family but he could ignore that.

 

            He was reading it one night when he saw Peter Pettigrew. “The hell?” Wasn’t he supposed to be dead? “Melinda, _Melinda_.”

_“What?”_ The snake grumbled at being woken up.

_“Go get Dad.”_ Harry picked up his wand, the map, and grabbed Melinda from her terrarium. _“I need to check this.”_ He set her down in the corridor outside the Slytherin common room.

_“Okay, don’t be stupid.”_ She said then hurried towards Dad’s office.

 

            Harry had forgotten his cloak and now he couldn’t go back for it. He followed Pettigrew to the ground floor. All the portraits complained at him for waking them up. The map showed Pettigrew directly in front of him but Harry couldn’t see anyone. He waited and Pettigrew ran right past him. Harry still couldn’t see or hear anyone and it was starting to freak him out. Fortunately the map showed his dad running towards him.

 

“Sir,” Harry turned to see his father with Melinda wrapped over one shoulder.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

 

“Pettigrew, the map just showed Peter Pettigrew. He went that way.” Harry explained and pointed. Dad considered this for half a second then hurried down the hallway Harry had indicated.

 

            “Where is he?”

 

“Straight ahead.”

 

“Accio, Peter Pettigrew.” Harry had never seen someone use that spell on a person before, and Dad was probably picturing his younger self but it was a good idea. One that paid off when loud squeaking came from further down the hall. Dad flicked his wand and a large rat came sailing through the air towards him. He kept the animal levitated, not wanting to touch it and glanced to Harry. Harry looked back at the map and shrugged.

 

            Dad considered the squirming rat for a second then cast another spell. In the blink of an eye, the rat transfigured into a fat man.

“Ah…” The strange, dirty, balding man started to speak but Dad wasn’t having any of that.

 

“Perfectus totalus.” Dad froze the man before he could say anything.

 

“Sir, is that really Pettigrew?” Harry asked.

 

“Regardless, expecto patronum.” A silver bat, disguised from his usual doe, flew off in the direction of Dumbledore’s office. “Here,” Dad handed him Melinda while they waited.

 

_“That’s Ron Weasley’s rat.”_

_“What? Really?”_

_“Oh yes, smells the same.”_

_“You remember what Ron’s rat smells like?”_

_“I may have been sizing it up, a little too big but I’m still growing and it was old_ _probably going to die soon anyway.”_ Harry gave her an unimpressed look. _“Just thinking about it, besides, he’s definitely too big now.”_

 

Harry snorted, and gently tossed her over one shoulder, _“you’re hilarious.”_

 

            “Severus?” Dumbledore, in a bright purple night robe, arrived. For whatever reason, Lupin followed hot on his heels.

<0>

 

            Dumbledore called the Minstry in the next morning. But instead of dismissing the dementors immediately, Fudge allowed them to keep roaming. The excitement made them sneak a bit too close to the grounds and haunt a few students. Harry got to scare off a real dementor with his patronus, and then brag about it to his friends.

 

            “It’s a snake?” Draco asked.

 

“A king cobra.” Hermione corrected. “The largest venomous snake in the world.” She read from a book. “Usually non-violent. Oh, and also one of the few snakes to take care of their young.” When the boys gave her questioning looks so elaborated. “The female guards her nest but makes sure to leave before she gets hungry enough to eat one of her own hatchlings.”

 

            “I’m in Slytherin, I’ve got a snake familiar and I’m fighting against Tom,” Harry shrugged. “It’d be weird if I didn’t have a snake patronous.”

<0>

 

“He slept in my bed!” The Weasley’s approach was heralded by Ron’s shouts.

 

Harry gave some excuse to Draco then hurred over to speak with the twins. “Hey, that map how long did you have it?”

 

“We told you, years.”

 

“You never noticed that Peter Petigrew was following your brother around?”

 

“It’s not like we used it to spy on Ronikins much.”

 

“Too predictable to need that.”

 

“That does explain why he got all offended when we hinted that he was gay, though.”

 

<0>

 

            The Ministry, as usual, had their heads up their butts and were taking their sweet time to acquit Black of any wrong doing. Dumbledore let him stay in Hogwarts castle, anyway. A big black dog snuck up to the hospital wing at night. After Dumbledore and Pomfry got him first aide and a new set of clothes, he was allowed visitors. Dad insisted on tagging along when Harry went to meet him.

 

            “Snape,” Black wasn’t enthused to see dad.

 

“Black,” Dad apparently returned the sentiment.

 

“You really thought I was the traitor?”

 

“The evidence was overwhelming.”

 

“You wanted it to be me,” Black shook his head. “James and I had no secrets. If I’d really turned…” He looked over at Harry and managed to give him a smile. “You still look so much like James. I thought the charms would have worn off by now.”

 

“You know?” Harry asked. Sirius smiled and cupped Harry’s face to look at him, Harry allowed it, the man was probably starved for touch.

 

“Look at you, James said you were the cutest babe he’d ever seen. We wanted to have our own kids after the war, did you know? Would have given you some little cousins. Said then Lily could pay us back for all the babysitting we did with you,” his smile turned sad and he patted Harry’s hair. “I suppose you’re both the Potter and Prince heir, now.”

 

            That was all Sirius said until Dad left. Harry stayed to talk with the man and Sirius didn’t disappoint, he started on more stories from his Hogwarts days.

 

            “Filtch was a grouch even back then. We drove him crazy,” Sirius chuckled. “Whatever your dad might have said about him, James was a good man. Just a little thick, not that I can talk,” he smiled.

 

“All he said was that you used to bully him.”

 

“Just a little interhouse hazing, we didn’t single Snape out until James got a crush on Lily and decided he was his love rival.”

 

“Wait, Potter and Dad fought over Mom?” Harry hadn’t heard this before.

 

“In his mind at least,” Sirius chuckled to himself. “Lily never gave him the time of day. James didn’t get that through his head though until she punched him.”

 

“She hit him?”

 

“To be fair he tried to look up her skirt. Don’t tell your dad that.” Sirius added. “She told him if he flirted with her again she’d file an official sexual harassment report with the headmaster and get him expelled. It was a serious threat back then, too. The Ministry was cracking down on that kind of thing after a few of their employees had problems.” Sirius smiled and gazed into the distance. “Couldn’t keep James down for long though. No matter what it was he could just shrug it off. Adaptable, always looking for a challenge, he wanted to solve all the world’s problems by himself. Good at transfiguration you know.” Siris stared wistfully at something far away for a second then shook it off. “James apologized to your Dad, later, made me do it too. Don’t know if he ever forgave us but,” he shrugged.

 

“You did bully him,” Harry had to stand up for his dad.

 

“Yeah, I was a kid,” Black scratched his scalp a bit like a dog, but with his hand. “Remus didn’t though, he was always the voice of reason in our group.” He turned sad again.

 

“I don’t think he’s mad at you. He always just turned sad when someone talked about you.” Harry tried to be encouraging, and based on Black’s small smile, succeeded.

**Author's Note:**

> There are whole books and websites dedicated to the monsters of the Harry Potter world, I haven’t searched them all, but I can’t find mention of what Nagini is. So I can only think that she’s something special cooked up by Tom. Which is so unfair, there’s a magical cat, Kneazle, but no magical snake breed other than the three headed one? Whine whine, I love snakes. Anyway, what species is she? She could be a couple different species of constrictor, and seems to have the heat pits of a boa or python, but I’m going to focus on the venom. I know she’s a constrictor in the movies but that doesn’t make sense to me. I think I’d be easier to make a venomous snake grow extra big rather than give a non-venomous-snake venom and the special fangs. The only venomous snakes to grow anywhere near Nagini’s size of 20ft plus are the King Cobra and the Black Mamba. She doesn’t have a hood so of those two she has to be a Black Mamba. Tom might just go for the most venomous snake in the world, egomaniac that he is, but Nagini looks nothing like a Taipan. Nor is she a sea snake, number two most venomous snake in the world. She could, however, be an extraordinarily large Eastern Brown Snake, which is more aggressive than the Black Mamba and more venomous, killing a man in 14 minutes compared to the Black Mamba’s 20 minutes. It doesn’t have as cool of a name, though, and Tom might go with something named ‘black mamba’ rather than ‘brown’. Also the Black Mamba has a black mouth which looks super creepy and would match his whole red eyes and snake-nostril motif.  
> All that of course assumes that he had Nagini before his ‘death’. If he found Nagini in Mongolia when he was a ghost then she must be a common European viper aka common adder, a Halys pit viper, or a Vipera ursini. She looks a lot like a common adder, as they come in a variety of colors and patterns. However common adders are not particularly dangerous, most of the sub-species aren’t aggressive and maybe one out of ten bites on humans end up being fatal. Halys pit vipers are never green, always brown reddish or yellowish and have short snout that Nagini doesn’t, so that rules them out. Still all these vipers, while dangerous, won’t kill a man in the same 20 minutes as the Black Mamba. And Tom graduated in the 1940’s so he had plenty of time to go out and get himself a pet/familiar.  
> Therefore, for this story Nagini is a magically modified Black Mamba. That’s just my opinion though.  
> (I gave Harry a cape file snake rather than a kingsnake because Dumbledore would give him a snake that was specially designed to kill Nagini. Kingsnakes eat rattle snakes and pit vipers. Cape file snakes eat black mambas.)


End file.
